Remembering IBC-13 as ‘The Original No. 1’
By TESSA MAURICIO-ARRIOLA March 08, 2019 Government-turned-third leading TV network airs a special 60th anniversary documentary today. Call them the forward-looking retro channel to a leading network. On Wednesday, The T-Zone had the chance to sit down with recently appointed Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC-13) president and CEO Katherine Chloe de Castro — better known in the industry as Kath, and of course, as the daughter of former vice president and veteran broadcaster “Kabayan” Noli de Castro. Over launch, she enthusiastically bared the developments and direction of the government-owned network to turn over the third giant network has taken since her appointment by President Duterte in August 2018 and in 2019 by changing its position from the solid No. 3 into the No. 1 again. Under her leadership, a mix of young and seasoned television talents and executives decided to mirror their very complement by combining the classic IBC-13 TV shows for entertainment with a number of original concepts that are more in tune with the times to comprise the network’s news and current affairs slate, entertainment, cultural and sports. IBC 13 President and CEO Kath de Castro. This innovative move seems quite promising from The T-Zone’s view as it may just succeed in drawing a cross-generational viewership for a long overdue relaunch of IBC-13, while keeping the network costs lower by making use of its existing and valuable library of shows. After all, no one can scoff at what de Castro and her team have collectively dubbed as the “Ultimate Throwback” lineup on the digital TV channel IBC Classics, which is comprised of some of the most iconic TV shows in Philippine history. These are the gag show “T.O.D.A.S.,” led by ace comedian Joey de Leon and unquestionably the inspiration of the top GMA Network show “Bubble Gang;” the multi-awarded Filipino political satire, “Sic O’Clock News” with Jaime Fabregas and Ces Quesada, which remains unduplicated in local TV; and family sitcom “Hapi House” with Tito Sotto and Sandy Andolong, which also made household names of Chuckie Dreyfus and the late Isabel Granada in the 1980s. ‘T.O.D.A.S.’ or “Television’s Outrageously Delightful All-star Show!” is the precursor of gag shows on Philippine TV, headed by ace comedian Joey de Leon (rightmost). More than just other production team has ever duplicated the success of local TV’s only political satire program ‘Sic O’Clock News’ on IBC-13, hosted by Jaime Fabregas and Ces Quesada. “The only show we weren’t able to get was TVJ’s Vic and Joey ‘Iskul Bukol,’ because APT Productions has future plans for the iconic comedy program. But as you can see, the legend that is Tito, Vic and Joey began on IBC-13. In 2017, the iconic sitcom was revived and reformatted as the curriculum-based sitcom, which is currently topbilled by Joyce Abestano in the lead role, featuring a cute and sassy high school classmate Joyce Escalera (Abestano), a loving father Tonton Escalera (Tonton Gutierrez), a very popular high school classmate boy Patrick Loyzaga (Patrick Destura), a nerdy and smart high school classmate Basti Ungasis (Basti Gonzales), a beautiful and smart teacher Ma'am Maxene (Maxene Magalona), Principal Mr. Fu (Mr. Fu) and Aning Francia (Tess Antonio). Most of the scenes were held in Diliman High School.” The network, in fact, was the springboard for the country’s biggest talents as well as the breeding ground for the industry’s most important executives the top posts across ABS-CBN, GMA Network and TV5, so much so that de Castro and her team fittingly produced a 60th anniversary documentary heralding IBC-13’s significant legacy in the history of Philippine television. Aptly titled “The Original No. 1: IBC-13’s Legacy to Philippine Television,” the show which airs tonight will see the likes of Joey de Leon, Nova Villa and veteran talk show host Lolit Solis, as well as a bevy of other actors, singers and directors revisiting Broadcast City where IBC-13 still remains, with many of them getting very emotional on memory lane. “Si Tito Joey po in going around IBC would say, ‘Dito kami noon nag-kuwe-kuwentuhan, nag-iisip ng mga linya…’ and so on. But ultimately, he said, ‘Dito kami nagsimula’,” de Castro continued. Excited to air the anniversary docu, IBC-13 is changing its position from the solid No. 3 into the original No, 1 again, with the top-rating programs that includes the primetime newscast “Express Balita” anchored by Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar and Bing Formento; the noontime show “APO Tanghali Na!” hosted by the musical trio of APO Hiking Society; the phenomenal primetime fantasy drama series “Rapunzel” topbilled by Janella Salvador; the afternoon fantasy series “Zylona” topbilled by Yna Uy; the family sitcom “Hapi House” topbilled by Oyo Boy Sotto and Shaina Magdayao; the late-night newscast “Tutok 13” anchored by Jay Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel; the phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom “Iskul Bukol” topbilled by Joyce Abestano; the reality talent show “Talent ng Bayan” hosted by Robin Padilla; the weekend newscast “Express Balita Weekend” anchored by Czarinah Lusuegro and Jess Caduco; the phenomenal game show “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” hosted by Cesar Montano as the game master; the musical variety show “Sarah G. Live” hosted by the Popstar Royalty Sarah Geronimo; and the top-rating sports programs that includes the PBA and NBA games for basketball fans and ONE Championship for MMA fans. The network’s lady boss also looks forward to taking IBC-13 into the future with such original productions as “OOTD: Opisyal of the Day,” a current affairs program dedicated to senatorial candidates, in line with the coming national elections; as well as “#Cooltura,” a travel show highlighting the millennials’ approach to exploring the Philippines. “I’m also hoping to bring IBC-13 to the age of streaming which is where everyone in entertainment and broadcast is headed these days, and all these are ultimately geared toward the goal of making the network an attractive investment for privatization. I find it very challenging to be part of the group that will oversee this crucial phase in IBC-13’s history,” de Castro stated. Besides being the offspring of broadcast executives Castro’s mother is TV producer Arlene de Castro, de Castro was appointed to lead IBC-13 with a diploma from Miriam College’s Communication Arts program, and substantial experience as an ABS-CBN field reporter, current affairs program host travelogue "Trip na Trip” and business magazine show "Swak na Swak”, as well as producer for the family’s Kabayan Productions. Asked by The T-Zone as an aside if besides following her parents’ footsteps in broadcasting she would ever consider running for public office like her famous father, de Castro politely smiled and ended, “Behind the scenes nalang po ako. I saw the stress my father had to endure while he was senator and vice president, and given my career in government [shewas Tourism undersecretary before her IBC appointmentalready feel fulfilled to be able to do what I enjoy, without having to run for any post.” 'IBC 13, the undisputed and original No. 1 leading TV network in the country' Giving you the best in entertainment, news and current affairs, cultural and sports in one 13 that will truly Iconic - Bold - Chill. :Morning :SpongeBob SquarePants - No. 1 Morning Cartoon Series (M-F 9-9:30AM/Sun 7-7:30AM) :KapinoyLand - No. 1 Curriculum-Based Children's Program (M-F 9:30-10AM) :Voltes V - No. 1 Saturday Morning Anime Series (Sat 7:30-8AM) :Sailor Moon - No. 1 Saturday Morning Anime Series (Sat 8-8:30AM) :NBA - No. 1 Saturday Morning Sports Program (Sat 8:30AM-10:30AM) :Duel Masters - No. 1 Sunday Morning Anime Series (Sun 7:30-8AM) :Sailor Moon Crystal - No. 1 Sunday Morning Anime Series (Sun 8-8:30AM) :Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle - No. 1 Sunday Morning Tokusatsu Series (Sun 8:30-9AM) :Noontime :APO Tanghali Na! - No. 1 Noontime Show (M-F 12:15-2:45PM/Sat 12NN-3PM) :Afternoon :Zylona - No. 1 Afternoon Fantaserye (M-F 3:15-4PM) :Hapi House - No. 1 Afternoon Family Sitcom (M-F 4:30-5:15PM) :SpongeBob SquarePants - No. 1 Morning Cartoon Series (M-F 5:3-6PM) :2019 PBA Philippine Cup Game 1 - No. 1 Weekend Sports Program (Sat-Sun 3-5PM) :Primetime :An Empress's Dignity - No. 1 Koreanovela (M-F 6-6PM) :Express Balita - No. 1 Primetime News Program (M-F 6:30-7:45PM) :Rapunzel - No. 1 Primetime Fantaserye (M-F 7:45-8:30PM) :Tutok 13 - No. 1 Late-Night News Program (M-F 11PM-12MN) :2019 PBA Philippine Cup Game 2 - No. 1 Weekend Sports Program (Sat-Sun 5-7PM) :Iskul Bukol - No. 1 Saturday Curriculum-Based Sitcom (Sat 7-8PM) :Talent ng Bayan - No. 1 Saturday Reality Talent Show (Sat 8-9PM) :Joe D'Mango's Love Notes - No. 1 Saturday Drama Anthology Series (Sat 9-10PM) :Express Balita Weekend - No. 1 Weekend News Program (Sat 10-10:30PM/Sun 10:15-10:45PM) :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? - No. 1 Sunday Primetime Game Show (Sun 7-8PM) :Sarah G. Live - No. 1 Sunday Evening Musical Variety Show (Sun 8-9PM)